Oh Baby RED
by 27elliee
Summary: Not related to any other stories! This is where I got the idea for RED though.What I think what should have happened after Ana told Christian she was pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

"I know neither of us is ready for this, but I think you'll make a wonderful father," I choke. "We'll figure it out."

"How the fuck do you know!" He shouts, louder this time.

"Tell me how!"

His grey eyes burn, and so many emotions cross his face. It's fear that's most prominent.

"Oh fuck this!" Christian bellows dismissively and holds his hands up in a gesture of defeat. He turns on his heel and stalks towards the foyer... before he finds his jacket I find my courage.

"RED RED RED." My shrieks echoing around the room, he freezes before turning to face me.

"What?" He asks incredulously. I walk to him, he doesn't move.

"Please Christian, don't leave me. You need to listen to me right now. I am at least six weeks pregnant. We conceived on our honeymoon. This has nothing to do with me missing my shot. Please, talk to me." I plead.

"I CAN'T be a father." He shouts turning around glaring at me, it takes two to tango asshole I scornfully think.

"FUCK YOU GREY!" I bellow. This gets his attention, he faces me once more, seeing my face filled with anger, an anger I've never felt before in my life.

"You don't get to just walk away, there's a baby growing inside of me. One you fucking helped create, there's a piece of you inside of me and I'm not walking away from our child because I physically can't. I fucking stayed with you all this time, the one time I walked away I came back. Then we stood together and promised to stand together in good times and bad. This is bad, you don't get to just fucking walk away. Doctor Greene wanted to see how far along I am. I saw that little blip on the screen and heard that precious heartbeat and I fell in love. We have seven months to figure out if you want to walk away from me and OUR child permanently but that is a decision we will make together. You can't just fucking walk out when shit gets tough." I say my voice even, the dry anger stopping the tears.

"I CAN NOT BE A FATHER." He shouts enunciating every word carefully. He still makes me feel as though I'm talking to a brick wall.

"This is getting us no where. Why don't you call Flynn or be master of the universe in your office, I have some manuscripts to look through." I suggest, the silence is deafening and the colossal size of the aptly named great room is making the distance between us even more prominent.

"What's the point?" The mournful tone in his voice breaks my heart, I don't care if we're angry I need him. I close the gap between us holding him tightly resting my cheek against his muscular chest, my arms around his torso but also pinning his arms down so he can't reject me.

"The point is we love each other and we both love this baby." I whisper holding him tighter.

"I'm going to my office." He mutters unmoving, I stand back and watch him stride into his office slamming the door shut behind him.

I take my manuscripts and settle in the library, he needs time. So do I.

 _I'm in the gym downstairs with Taylor._ Christian texts, After reading the same line seven times I put the manuscript down, cradling my flat stomach I go to our empty bedroom. I don't know how long I've been sat on the floor looking out at the Seattle skyline but I begin to speak to my baby, rubbing below my belly button.

"Daddy loves you little one, I promise. He loves both of us but he had a rough start in life and then some rough years literally when that pedophile whore got her fake claws into him things got worse. For someone who owns a salon he nails are terrible. That doesn't matter though little blip, you'll never have anything to do with her. Daddy needs some time, and we have months. I promise by the time you're born daddy will love you just as much as I do. He's a wonderful man your father. He loves you already, I think that's why he's so scared about you because he doesn't think he's worthy of something so pure. As intelligent as he is, your father can have his dim moments. He loves you though." I'm convincing myself more than the little blip snuggled in my womb.

"I can't be a good father, I caned women who look like my dead mother, I have no clue who my biological father is for all I know it's the pimp who would put out his cigarettes on me. I had plans for us, I was going to take you across the globe show you every beautiful place in the world, the wonders of the world, taking pride in knowing that nothing on this earth is as beautiful and wonderful as you. I wanted your world to begin and end with me. Now those dreams are crashing down around me." He explains his voice catching at the end.

"Pass me my iPad." I say, he stills confused for a moment before reaching across the bed and picking it up wordlessly handing it to me. "Sit here." I say patting the floor next to me we lean back using the bed to support our backs. I open the iPad heading straight for emails, I find the one from Dr Greene.

"If anyone told you six months ago that you would be sat here with your wife you'd have them in the psych ward. Now you're a better husband than anyone I've ever read about in books, or what my imagination could come up with. And you're still improving, we can do this." I plead taking his hand, he kisses the top of my head.

"Come here, lie down .." I begin

"If we're going to lie down, why don't we lie on the bed?" Christian suggests. We lay down together on our sides facing each other. I take his hand rolling onto my back pulling him so he's laying with his head on my breast I set up the iPad with my right hand, my left stroking his back soothingly. After fumbling slightly I manage to get the video Dr Greene emailed me to play, the sound echoing around the cold silent room.

 _Thump thump thump thump thump_

"That's our baby's heartbeat and right there the little blip is our baby. He or she has some growing to do yet." I explain feeling his tears soak my top, I close the iPad when the video ends putting it on the bedside table so I can hold Christian in both arms, his mournful sobs break my heart.

"Let it out sweetheart." I coo kissing his head, rubbing his arm. He needs this moment, he's held on to so much pain that now he has no choice but to face it head on. As he begins to hyperventilate I begin to silently cry with him unable to stem the heartbreak.

"Don't cry for me, Anastasia." He manages to say sniffing, he looks up at me his eyes red, face blotchy and covered in a mix of snot, sweat and tears. He's still beautiful.

"I'll always cry for you, Christian. I'm your wife my job is to protect you, hold you, love you and cry with you. Your pain is my pain. That's the deal. You have so much anguish inside you and you need to let it out. I'll always be here to hold you. Just like when I need it, you're there for me." I explain leaning down to kiss his lips softly.

"But the baby will have to come first, you won't always be there for me, I'll mess them up, they will hate me, I won't have any idea what to do, we won't have sex anymore." He worries looking down shamefully, I sigh deeply before beginning.

"The baby will come first but that does not mean that I will stop being there for you, I can not imagine a time in my life where I don't want to have sex with you, no one has any idea what to do at this stage we'll get there. We'll never be perfect, yes we may mess them up slightly but everyone is varying degrees of messed up. I had nightmares for years after the time Ray lost me at Costco when I was a kid." I confess with a smile, I can look back and laugh now.

"I'm still scared." He mumbles his voice small.

"Me too. Why don't instead of seeing Flynn tomorrow you speak to your dad?" I suggest.

"Why?" He asks confused.

"Because he's your father, he loves you and maybe this is a time when you need him."

"He's probably busy."

"He may be, but it's worth asking. I can't force you to do anything, but maybe speaking to the man who chose to be your father and loves you unconditionally will help put things in perspective."

"Okay." He whispers.

"It will be okay Christian, I promise." I vow.


	2. Epilogue

"Hi, Mia." I greet from my office, my meeting is over now I'm stood in my office getting my bag ready to go home.

"You're on speaker with me and mom. What's up with Christian?"

"We had a disagreement last night, we're working through it but I suggested speaking to Carrick instead of Flynn." I explain not knowing who knows about the baby.

"But it's nothing bad?" Grace asks her voice wavering.

"No, I suggested Carrick thinking he may need another guy. We're good." I smile.

"Thank goodness for that! Are you okay? Do you need someone to talk to? My shift starts in an hour but I'm off tomorrow if you need anyone sweetheart." Grace offers. "I'm here too, I was going to go to the gym but I'm going to have a Friends marathon instead if my brother is an ass you're welcome to join." Mia interrupts.

"I'm good guys, I promise. Thank you so so much." I reassure.

"Okay dear, we love you!" Grace says.

"Bye bye." They chorus.

"I love you both too, bye!" I smile rubbing my belly once more, this baby will be so loved.

"Luke." I call.

"Ma'am." He replies, I glare. "Sorry, Ana."

"We're going now, I'd like to go to the Apple store then home. I'm getting Christian a present, so can you not let him know where I am please."

I say goodbye to Hannah as I leave making sure she's up to date with everything and knows that I have my phone so I'm accessible even if I'm not in the office.

 _Meet me at home?_ I text Christian setting up his iPad from the back of the car, we've been to the Apple store and one other. I grin looking at the bags.

 _Is anything wrong? Are you okay? -C_

 _No, I'm good. I don't have any meetings I can do everything from home, I thought we could have lunch and talk about everything. -A_

 _Like what? There's loads of traffic so I might be a while. -C_

 _Okay I may be feeling impatient and want to know how everything went with your dad. -A_

 _Nosey Mrs Grey. -C_

 _You'll have to spank me. -A_

 _Can I? I won't hurt you or anything? -C_

 _No, it's fine. -A_

 _Are you sure? -C_

 _I may have asked Dr Greene. -A_

 _That's my girl. -C_

 _I love you. -A_

 _I love you too. -C_

"What's all this?" Christian asks from our bedroom door.

"Just a couple of things. How did your talk go?"

"Good." We snuggle on the bed, me on his lap his arms around me, my face in the crook of his neck, his back against the headboard.

"Care to elaborate?" I ask.

"He cried, I cried. Him and mom were so eager to start having children, they tried for over a year before seeing a specialist who couldn't find anything wrong with either of them. Two years and five miscarriages later they decided to adopt. They said they couldn't take the heartbreak anymore. Dad got a vasectomy so their hopes weren't broken again. Then, when they began the adoption process they spoke to another couple who had already adopted two children with the same problems mom and dad had, the woman said all the heartbreak was to make you strong enough so that you can take care of a child who really needs someone. A child who you don't know what they've gone through, a child who you don't care if they're biologically yours or not because you're strong enough to love them as though they were yours biologically. And one day you'll forget about biology."

"Wow." I say with light tears falling down my face.

"He also said that even through all that waiting and preparing when they brought Elliot home they were terrified. They had years to prepare to plan and that all went out the window. That scares me but we can be prepared for the unexpected." He says kissing my head.

"Of course we can." I reassure.

"We did talk a lot about fatherhood and moments where he wanted to kill me, so man more moments when he was so proud of me." He pauses before whispering. "I've treat him so badly."

"I can't tell you how you did or didn't treat people before I knew you, but what I can do is help you to be better." I say stroking his chest.

"He is really excited that he's the only one who knows you're pregnant. When I left he was strutting like a peacock. I'm glad mom had left for work or else she'd have known." He laughs.

"Do you want your presents?" I change the subject.

"Yes." He grins, I leave his arms to grab the bags.

"Open this one first!" The tissue flys out the bag he frowns seeing the tshirt.

"What does this say... Worlds Best Dad." He laughs.

"I love it!" He grins seeing the matching mug. "I can't wait to take this to work."

"There's also this one."

"A new iPad." He says confused. "Oh wow!" He grins seeing the lock screen wallpaper is a picture of our baby.

"Look through the pictures."

"Oh my!" Theres pictures from the sonogram and one of me this morning in only my bra and panties.

"As much as I love seeing you like this..." He trails off.

"I thought we could take a picture once a week like this to document the growth of the baby." I blush.

"That's a lovely idea." He says taking my face in his hands kissing me.

"I'm hungry." I say breaking the kiss and mood.

"Mile high club?" He suggests.

"I was going to suggest somewhere in a mall."

"Okay!" He replies probably eager I want to initiate a shopping trip.

"Pacific place?" He suggests.

Christian rolls his eyes when I suggest Johnny Rockets, but we go anyway. We each have one of their original burgers while sharing bacon cheese fries, normal fries and onion rings.

"This isn't healthy at all, Anastasia." He remarks.

"Says he who's eaten all the bacon cheese fries." I snark. "We'll have something healthy for dinner, it's okay to indulge sometimes." I finish, he shrugs his agreement taking another drink of his peanut butter milkshake.

"Where do you want to go?" He asks changing the subject.

"I want to look at what we need for blip, have you got your iPad with you?"

"No. Why?"

"I downloaded you some books about pregnancy and babies, I didn't download them to mine. I remember some of them having lists of what you need."

"We've got time, we don't want to wait until the last minute but we have time." He reassures.

"I know, I'm excited. Now I know you're more positive it's making me more positive. You know?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I wasn't as positive as I could be."

"No, that says recommended age twelve months and up." I say going to put the plush elephant back.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Christian." The drawling voice of Mrs Robinson says, I don't know if she realises I'm here.

"Where's the wife?" Nope she doesn't know I'm here. "Is she forcing you into fatherhood? I knew she was a pathetic little gold digger. You know I'm always here for you, when you do leave her, and she has half your money I'll be here for you." She drawls, Christian looks bored he sees me behind her and smiles at me.

"That's right dear, you know I'm better." She whispers stepping closer to him.

"Mrs Lincoln, I'm smiling because the love of my life is stood behind you. We're at this section because we're buying a present for someone special. And should the worst happen and my wife leaves me, I'd never go back to you. You were disgusting ten years ago, why do you think I stopped fucking you when I was twenty one." He growls, I push past the pathetic pedophile and take my place at my mans side, he wraps his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer kissing me on the forehead. I smirk at the bumbling bitch as I place my hand over Christian's heart. A smirk comes across my face when I look behind her to see one of Graces friends.

"Come on Christian, lets leave this disgrace to find her next teenager to fuck."

"My father was very interested in what that PI found." Christian finishes as we leave the section hand in hand holding our baby's first teddy bear.

A few hours later we're once again snuggled in bed watching our baby's sonogram.

"Twenty four hours I didn't know blip existed, now I can't imagine life without him or her. Thank you, Anastasia."

"You played a part in the creation as well." I flirt, our moment is broken when there's a knock on our bedroom door.

"Come in." We say together, sharing a smile.

"Sir," Taylor comes in looking at me and Christian nervously, well as nervous as Taylor can ever look.

"Just say it, Taylor, I don't want to keep secrets from my wife." He commands.

"Jack Hyde was released on bail yesterday."

"Why weren't we informed before now?"

"Technically we weren't informed at all, Welch has been checking his records every twenty four hours since the decision was made. There's more." He finishes looking actually gleeful.

"Go on."

"There was a car collision two hours ago, there were four deaths. When we found Hyde was released we wanted to check his records and we found one on Hyde."

"He died?" I say.

"Yes. And," Taylor says anxiously.

"And who, Taylor."

"The hospital records were updated twenty minutes ago, they labelled all the deceased all four we knew. Jack Hyde and Elizabeth Morgan were in car one,"

"Liz? Liz who I work with Liz?" I say my heart beating fast.

"We think she was Hyde's accomplice."

"Who else died?" Christian asks his arm pulling me closer to him.

"Mr and Mrs Lincoln."

"How? What? How?" I ask, all our enemies gone in one go.

"We hacked the CCTV of the scene, it clearly showed both couples arguing in their cars and subsequently their attention was not on the road, they were heading towards each other both driving over the speed limit." Taylor shrugs.

"Thank you, Taylor." Christian dismisses Taylor who nods before leaving.

"How do you feel?" We ask at the same time.

"You go first." I whisper.

"Ding dong the witch is dead." He smirks.

"Which one?"

"Elena. What about Liz?"

"I don't really know how to feel. She helped Jack try to murder you, and God knows what they had planned for us. I'm glad the others are dead." I don't need to pretend to be remorseful around my husband.

"Why don't we go to my parents for dinner tonight, ask them to bring Kate and Elliot." Christian suggests.

"Yeah?" I reply sceptically.

"Yeah. We'll have a nice family dinner, and I can watch my dad act like a peacock being the only other one who knows you're pregnant." He grins, I love it when he's playful.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

 **And They Lived Happily Ever After**

 **The End.**


End file.
